tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Levantine Federation
The Levantine Federation, usually just''' the Levant''', was a united Jewish-Arab state that survived throughout the Divided States Period. The Federation was born out of Jewish-Arab cooperation in the Assyrian Front of the Decade's War. It is an example of Jewish-Arab cooperation and comradery, and many Arabs today (especially in the Levant region) still support Jewish rights. History Decade's War With the outbreak of the Decade's War in 2892, Jews and Arabs in the Eastern Mediterranean region were quick to rise up against the EGR. Jewish and Arab militias fought together against the EGR, however were mere military allies. Each still had a sense of superiority for their own culture. However, all that changed. The EGR had sent several divisions to secure a coast on the Eastern Mediterranean in 2899. This cut the Arabs and Jews off from the Turks to the north, through whom supplies were being shipped. The Egyptians to the southwest were unable to help on account of their current participation in the African Front of the war. The Arabs and Jews were almost entirely surrounded by the EGR, and only had each other to turn to. The leader of the Jewish faction, Sagi Gili, met with the leader of the Arab faction, Rashed Abbas. They divised a plan to attack the EGR in a massive, full-on assault. On 29 June, they went through with it. They attacked from the northeastern border in a surprise attack, and with the help of the Turks, encircled the EGR's troops on the eastern Mediterranean. While those troops were slowly starving off, the Arabs and Jews moved eastward, capturing the regions of Jordan and Syria. Finally, when the EGR's troops on the Mediterranean coast became too weak to fight, the Arabs and Jews moved in, capturing the coast with ease. With help from the Southern Arab group to the south, they captured Mesopotamia. They were instrumental to the final capture of Persia, pushing the EGR out of the Asian continent. Having completed such enormous tasks, a bond of comradery was built between the Jews and Arabs. They realized neither side alone would've been able to defeat the EGR, and an era of unity began. Treaty of Vancouver Both Sagi Gili and Rashed Abbas attended the Treaty of Vancouver. They negotiated better terms for the Arabs and Jews, creating at first the State of Israel and the Lebanese-Syrian Republic. After three days of negotiation, they announced the unification of the two states into the Levantine Federation. In the first elections, Sagi Gili was elected the first President. Levantine-Byzantine War Byzantine Emperor Constantine XII was opposed to the Levantine Federation. He believed Jerusalem to be the rightful property of the Christian Byzantine Empire. Due to this, the Levant took opposition to the Byzantine Emperor. A new mindset was taken, that the Levant was Arabs and Jews united against Christian aggressors. In 2907, the Byzantine Empire declared war on the Levantine Federation. The first battles were bloody but scarce, as the Byznatine Empire struggled to make its way into the Syrian coast. With each failure, a new strategy had to be developed. Eventually, the Levantines pushed back themselves, capturing the Taurus Mountains in November 2907. By January 2908, the Levantines had pushed north into Anatolia and even into Cyprus. With great losses at stake, the Byzantines were forced to surrender on February 18th, 2908. Fall The Levant was seeing great successes by the 2910s. They achieved prosperous amounts of trade with the Kingdom of Egypt, the Republic of Sudan, the Ethiopian Empire, and the Persian Empire. However, the Weltreich's conquest of the Byzantine Empire in 2922 spelt diaster for the Levant. In January 2923, the Weltreich declared war on the Levantine Federation. The Levantines held out against the Reichvolk for 7 months in 2923 before they were forced to surrender after the capture of Jerusalem. Legacy Weltreich The Weltreich's racism against Jews should make their position on the Levant fairly obvious. However, Arabs in the Levantine region still support Jewish rights, and even house Jews fleeing to the Nuuk Empire and AAR. Nuuk Empire The Nuuk Empire pities the Jews that were needlessly slaughtered by the racist Weltreich. The Empire has even housed millions of Jewish refugees fleeing tyranny in the Reich. AAR The Australasian Aboriginal Republic hold no official stance on the Levantine, though do condemn the slaughter of the Jewish population there. The AAR also takes in refugees fleeing from the region. Category:Nations Category:Fallen Nations Category:Divided States Period